


今夜，诊所进行时

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 漂移拆了救护车





	今夜，诊所进行时

即便是退休首席医疗官开的诊所偶尔也会有空闲的时候，比如说正值深夜的此刻。墙上挂着的电视被打开，里面正在播放无趣的午夜新闻。闪烁不定的昏暗光线里站着结束了一天工作的救护车，此时正略带疲惫地靠在手术台边进行离开前的收尾工作。主持人毫无起伏的声线令医生困倦不已；他强打起精神把最后一把手术刀收进消毒柜，准备走到门口关闭主闸。

就在大夫即将迈开步子的时候，随着几声齿轮咬合般清脆的声响，火种伴侣的手指紧密地缠上了他的腰际。温暖的气息从身后轻柔地攀附而上，裹挟了医生冰凉的脊背；早已经对这样的突然袭击见怪不怪的救护车轻叹口气，妥协般偏过头摸了摸磕在自己肩甲上的伴侣的脸：“漂移。我以为……你早回去了。”

“惊——喜。”剑士凑到医生的音频接收器旁亲昵地笑起来，湛蓝的光镜在黑暗中散发着柔和的色彩。“在家根本充不进电，所以我来找你了，阿救。”年轻人一边说着，一边用手指轻轻划过伴侣的腰侧。医生因为自己的撩拨而颤抖的那种眼神一直让漂移着迷：极力隐藏着早已深陷欲望的诉求，却总能恰如其分地表达缱绻的热情。他不自觉就舔了舔唇角，双手紧紧交握在医生的腰甲处，执拗地锁住那具开始升温的机体。

这是漂移第十二次无声无息地溜进诊所抱他。前十一次大夫还有力气应付——没什么特别的，无非就是在诊所里相当忘我地做了些缠绵的事。由于当时昼间病号的数目远在可控范围内，救护车也没觉得多累人。仅是顺从着自己的本能，他选择了享受当下；伴侣的机体究竟有多诱人无需多言，每次他都恨不得将其销蚀，或者是为其熔解。

但不是这一回……救护车极力说服自己，我今天累得要命。

然而这臭小子已经把膝盖抵到他有些发软的双腿间了。“我知道，阿救。”漂移轻声笑着在膝部轴承上施力，看着大夫因为重心不稳骤然将双手撑在光滑洁净的手术台上。“我知道你累着，所以过来帮你。”他缓缓前倾，坏心眼地将灼热的吐息呼到伴侣形态美妙的颈部管线上，甚至伸出舌尖尝了尝医生下颌的味道。如果说刚才漂移的拥抱还没明确表达他的意图，那么这个侵犯意味十足的舔舐就是完全地向医生摊牌了。

救护车感到挡板的接缝里开始发烫。不知是漂移自带一种粘腻暧昧的占有欲还是两人彼此间实在相性太好，他根本没法拒绝这样的剑士。总是这样，明知道接下去的局势会一发不可收拾，他仍无法控制早已将对接欲望表达得淋漓尽致的紊乱磁场。

“咳呃……”大夫艰难地呻吟出声，贴在桌面上的手指费力蜷起。占据他身下空隙的大腿耐心地磨蹭着他的后挡板，恶意地专攻已经渗出交合液的那部分——电视里开始播放时政热点。他莫名感到羞耻，挣扎着从牙缝里挤出几个字：“关了……”

“关什么？”剑士坏笑着明知故问，还腾出一只手去摸医生后挡板处的锁扣。他熟练地解开那里显得过分多余的约束，膝盖迅速往上一抵。泛出交合液的滚烫接口在猝不及防的刺激中骤然收紧，令大夫漏出一句实为呻吟的脏话。

“电…靠……电视！”救护车颤抖着长叹道，倒吸了一口气。他现在根本站不住了，要不是那臭小子一直霸占着他的腰不松手，说不定他会直接两腿一软跪到地上。这句话里隐藏的意思对漂移来说显然是个不错的开端；他的手指绕到医生的前挡板处，轻轻握住不知什么时候早已处在充能状态的输出管来回挑逗着，刺激管身上突出的节点。对这样的撩拨无比敏感的输出管立刻起了反应，管线缓缓突起，在剑士灵活的指尖中涨大，顶端分泌出粘腻的浅粉色液体顺着管子滴落，裹住漂移的手指。

年轻人狎昵地咬住救护车脖颈处的线路，舌尖滑过其间的沟壑，感受医生仿佛承受不住似的浑身战栗。“所以你同意了，对吗？”他舔吻着伴侣的颈侧轻声呢喃，却刻意对其提出的要求置若罔闻。剑士的语气和平时截然不同，色情又缠绵，配上他在大夫下体不断动作的手指简直就是绝佳的催情剂。酥麻的快感自救护车的脊柱上行至他的脑后，彻底占据了医生的脑模块。“别废话……”他喘息着，双腿无意识地夹紧剑士有力的手腕以获得更多的爱抚，“快些……我被你弄得一团糟，啊……”

他没能说出下半句，光镜前就被满屏的黑白噪点填满——剑士在骤然抵入他已经滑腻到极致的接口的同时，紧紧攥住他濒近过载边缘的输出管顶端捏了一下。天旋地转的晕眩、欢愉令救护车猛地捂住嘴，极力克制着自己餍足的呻吟；平日的冷静理智此刻早已不见了踪影，滚烫炽热的交合液尽数射到漂移的掌心，得到剑士褒奖般轻柔的套弄。多余的体液从年轻人的指缝里缓缓流下，在工作的手术台边缘留下令医生羞耻不堪的痕迹。普神啊，这该死的电视怎么就不能自己关了……音频接收器里传来的电视中的念白似乎在嘲笑他因此更加兴奋的机体，但他完全控制不了分开双腿希望伴侣进入更多的欲望。

漂移贴上医生的后背，温柔地在甬道中开拓着，耐心细致地照顾到每一个传感节点。冷凝液从双方的颈间、背甲簌簌落下，混合着两人情色的喘息给整间手术室涂抹上欢愉的颜色。剑士近乎将上半身的重量全部压在了大夫身上，舔舐唇角的湿漉水声令救护车几近发狂。从来都是他站在手术台边，以漂移如今的角度掌控全局，但现在他却被按在手术台上动弹不得，在别人承受痛苦之处享受令他骨软筋酥的对接。这奇怪的感觉竟然还能给整个过程增添不少情趣，让救护车不但得在每一次的被突入中极力控制自己不会在使人神智不清的电元信号中过载，还莫名想在伴侣将手指插入自己满是冷凝液的指缝中紧扣他颤抖的手背时笑着落泪。

在其中某次深及油箱垫片的顶弄中，漂移将脸往手术台上一磕，朝医生混合着痛苦和愉悦的的光镜望过去，与他四目相接。室内疯狂的对接氛围略显缓和；看着年轻人澄澈的浅蓝色眼睛和掠过颧骨下方的赤红花纹，救护车第一百万次想到，他真迷人。

让我好好看看你，阿救。剑士在内线里说道，任性地微笑着。湿润炽热的甬道将他包裹得更紧，让他近乎失神地沉沦在和自己相同颜色、水汽氤氲的湛蓝光镜里。他的指尖带着存眷划过大夫的眼眶，在不知被自己抚摩过多少次的拼合线处长久地停留，最后轻轻地覆在医生的下唇上。老天，我真想……

“…我认为我们需要。”救护车握住他的手腕，嗓音由于欲望的恣意渲染而沙哑战栗——而他们彼此间总是心照不宣。维持着贴在医生身后的姿势揽过他的脖颈，漂移几乎疯狂地将舌尖探入对方的口腔，一寸寸席卷、入侵大夫同样炽热柔软的金属舌面。电解液从他们难舍难分的唇舌间滴落在手术台上，混合着双方满足愉悦的呻吟甚至是泫泣苦闷地回响在医疗室里。剑士轻咬了一下救护车的下唇作为这个吻的终结，抬起上身剧烈地挺动腰胯，输出管极富侵略意味地依次碾过伴侣湿热甬道中每一个传感节点；被填满的饱胀和接近钝痛的快感在他一次次的冲撞中让医生浑身酥麻，接口里滚烫的对接液顺着大腿根部流到冰凉的地面上，氤氲的灼热废气围绕着激烈动作着的二人，于医生紧握的双拳上凝结出薄薄的水液。他无声地仰起头沦陷其中，被身后年轻人熟练地摆弄着，输出管在漂移灵活的指间涨大到了极限。

“啊……”漂移再次挺入他的油箱内部，拇指按住他腰椎末端向来最敏感的那根神经线路所在的位置缓缓揉按，同时另一只手用令人窒息的力道紧紧地搂住医生的腰际；接口无意识的吮紧无疑让他们一同达到了过载。头晕目眩的快感缠绕着腰腹席卷而上，荧亮的粉色对接液从救护车的输出管顶端溅射出来尽数糊上他的腹甲，油箱内被颤抖着汩汩注入属于伴侣的那部分。大夫咬紧指节闷哼出声，失神的光镜前五彩斑斓，那一瞬间他简直想成为滚热的铁水浇在手术台上一了百了。

持续的过载使两人无力地倒在诊所潮湿不堪的地面上继续之前那个动情的接吻，仍未熄灭的情欲之火在他们交缠的机体间燃烧着，直到破晓降临。

 

明天不上班了。在缠绵中他们同时想道。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们肯定互相拆过


End file.
